


Burn Up

by Flavortext



Series: Sabriel Songs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: I love pain and causing pain





	

__   
_ I come over _ __   
_ Quarter past two _ __   
_ Love in my eyes _ _   
_ __ Blinded by you

Gabriel sneaks into Sam’s room, doesn’t even bother to wake him up, just slides under his covers and wiggles himself into his arms. He wakes Sam with gentle kisses. 

When the morning light finally illuminates them, Sam sees gold in Gabe’s eyes. He decides that's the color of love. 

_ Just to get a taste of heaven _ _   
_ _ I'm on my knees _

Sam calls Gabriel his angel. It starts as a pet name, like Gabe calls him baby and sugar, but he starts to believe it. Everytime he is with Gabe, he feels light, safe, protected. It scares him. 

_ I can't help it _ __   
_ I'm addicted _ __   
_ But I can't stand the _ __   
_ Pain inflicted _ __   
_ In the morning _ _   
_ __ You're not holding on to me

Sam wakes up for the first time that summer without Gabriel in his arms. He looks around for a note, a cold feeling in his gut that Cas must be back in the hospital. But he finds no such thing.

Gabriel smells like smoke when they see each other that night. Sam doesn’t say anything. He wishes he did. 

_ Tell me what's the point of doing this every night _ __   
_ What you're giving me _ _   
_ __ Is nothing but a heart

Gabriel says he loves him. He promises, he kisses it into Sam’s skin, but he’s gone in the morning. He says Sam has him, he says this is forever. Sam is afraid of that. He thinks it will tear him apart. Gabriel is gone during the days. Sometimes he comes back silent, high, bloody, or just tired. 

_ 'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed _ __   
_ If you keep messing with my head _ __   
_ Before I slip under your sheets _ _   
_ __ Can you give me something, please?

_ “ _ Anything, Gabe, please just tell me what's wrong.” Sam begs. Gabriel shakes his head. 

“Come to bed, please.” He says, not looking at Sam. Sam shakes his head. He sleeps on Dean's floor for a week. He doesn't kiss Gave for a week. 

_ We were on fire _ __   
_ Now we're frozen _ __   
_ There's no desire _ _   
_ __ Nothing spoken

The next time they see each other is when Dean goes to see Cas in the hospital. He's not admitted, just going for an appointment, but he asks Dean and Sam to pick him up. Sam thinks it might have been a plot to get him and Gabriel to talk again. It doesn't work. The car ride home is silent, only the sound of Gabriel unwrapping a candy breaks it. 

_ I am fiending for the sunshine _ _   
_ _ To show our love in a good light _

Sam takes down the pictures of him and Gabe. He can't see the sun light them up gold every morning. He hates the sunlight now.

_ This is the last time _ _   
_ _ Baby make up your mind _

 

Before Sam leaves for college orientation, Gabe comes to him. He knocks on the front door, and Sam lets him in. They sit on his bed, stripped down to a sheey. His room is  empty, besides a box. Things that remind Sam of Gabe. Gabes cries when he opens it. Sam kisses him. 

_ I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely _ __   
_ Baby why you callin' me? _ __   
_ Not another one night _ __   
_ Try'na be your whole life _ _   
_ __ I don't wanna fall asleep

Long distance is hard. Sam calls Gabe every night. He's always somewhere new. He misses calls a lot. They stops saying I love you in greece. 

Sam gets a girlfriend. He loves her. Her eyes are grey, she never wears gold. 

__

He tells her he loves her. He misses Gabriel. She never tastes like sugar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to curse me and or ask me questions about vague stuff in this au!


End file.
